Naruhina: Dark Hinata Chronicles
by WhiteLionXIII
Summary: After many years of abuse at the hands of her family Hinata's mind finally snaps. She turns to the only person she can truly trust for help. Can Naruto help bring her back from the darkness? or will she pull him in to join her?


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**A/N: **With this story I'm going for a darker Hinata. Her mind has finally snapped after a failed plot by Neji and Hinabi. All the physical and emotional abuse over the years have come to a boiling point that she can no longer take. She turns to the only person she can trust and makes her feel safe. This is my first try at writing a story that take on a darker side of a character so I hope you all won't be too hard on me. Also there will be some character deaths in the story. I'm planning to have Hinata pull Naruto over to the dark side with the help of the kyuubi later in the story.

* * *

**NaruHina **

**Dark Hinata Chronicles**

**X**

**[INTRO]**

**X**

It was two days before the graduation at the academy and Hinata Hyuuga was in her room going over the many things that she knew she needed to pass the genin exam. That is when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She got up to see who it was. As she opened the door she was shoved back by a very angry looking Neji Hyuuga. She tripped and fell to the floor as a result of the power he put behind it. As she looked up at him wondering what was going on she could see he had an evil smirk on his face as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"N-Neji what are y-you d-doing?" She was getting a little scared at this point.

Neji didn't answer her he continued to give her an evil grin as he stalked over to her. He reach down and grabbed a hand full of her hair causing her to start crying as he dragged her to the end of her bed. He pull her to her feet before he backhanded her in the face causing her to fall on the end of the bed. The whole time never saying a word only giving her that evil grin.

As she put her hand to her face where Neji had struck her she continued to sob. "W-Why..." What came next shocked her and scared her even more. Neji reached down and ripped open the top of her kimono reviling her breasts. Now knowing what he intended to do she began to fight and struggle to get away from him. This only angered him more as he struck her face again. This time with a closed fist. Neji then crawled onto the bed next to her and grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Hinata continued to fight and call out for help but no one came.

Neji leaned up next to her ear and whispered into it. "It's no use calling out for help Hinata. Your father is at a coulsel meeting on the other side of the compound and Hinabi has sent all the branch member away. So the only ones here are you, me, and Hinabi who set this all up." He said while moving his free hand to her breast.

"**N-NO! ST-STOP!**" She sobbed as she continued to try to fight back.

He moved his head to her chest and took her right nipple into his mouth while squeezing her left breast with his free hand. He continued this for several minutes before he removed his hand from her left breast. He slid it down between her legs and began to rub her womanhood from the outside her panties. Her eyes went wide as she cried out. "**S-STOP!... PLEASE... ST-STOP THIS!**"

But he continued as if not hearing her. After feeling her start to get wet he decided it was time. He removed his hand from her panties and began to rise up from the bed. Hinata who had never gave up her fight to get away and stop this madness was struck again for trying to get away. After almost knocking her out with his last punch he climbed off the bed and began to take off his clothing. Hinata knew what he was about to do to her and that is when her mind finally snapped. She wouldn't let him take the one thing she had been saving for Naruto. She drew on every bit of her strength she had left while he was removing her panties. As Neji slipped them off of her she kicked him with everything she had knocking him half way across the room. This gave her the time she needed to form the hand signs to activate the caged bird seal on Neji's forehead.

It was Neji's turn to cry out in pain. Hinata at this point didn't care he had tried to rape her and she was going to make him pay. While Neji was on the floor holding his head screaming in pain Hinata pulled a kuni out of her nightstand. She walked slowly over to Neji a person she once called brother. She bent down and grabbed a hold of his member and cut it clean off. By this point Neji was barely holding on to conciousness. Hinata then moved the kuni up to his throat.

"I know you have hated the main branch and expecaly me for what happened to your father. What you tried to do to me tonight is unforgivable and as punishment you will die." She said in a very cold voice before slicing very deeply into his neck.

She raised up to her feet her naked body covered in blood. She gripped the handle of the kuni tighter as she walked to the door. As she opened the door she saw the other person responsible for what had happened to her. It was her little sister Hinabi and she had a terrified look on her face. Hinabi had watched the entire time. Hinata gave her a sweet smile as she walked up to her. Hinabi started to back away from her older sister. She didn't like the look Hinata had in her eye. Hinabi turned to try and run away but didn't get two steps before Hinata threw the kuni stabbing it deep in her back. Hinata walked over and pulled the kuni out of her sister's back as she layed there crying in pain. Hinabi's spinal column had been severed causing her to be paralyzed from the neck down. Hinata put her head next to Hinabi's ear and softly wispered into it as she held the kuni to her throut.

"You want to be heir so bad you would have Neji try and rape me. Were you hoping that would finally break me so bad that I could never be heir to the clan? Well guess what dear sister the only thing your going to be the heir of is hell." That was the last words that Hinabi heard as Hinata slit her throat.

Hinata dropped her kuni next to her sister's dead body and walked out of the compound naked and covered in blood. She didn't care if anyone saw her or not. There was only one place she wanted to be and that was with the only person that has ever made her feel safe.

Hinata didn't run into anyone on the way because of how late it was. It had only taken a few minutes to get to where Naruto lived. When she arrived she knock on the door. After five minutes of pounding on the door Naruto finally opened it. He was shocked and a little turned on at what he saw. Standing in his doorway was Hinata Hyuuga the most shy and timid girl in his class at the academy. She was completely naked and covered in blood.

"Nauto I need your help." She said with tears running down her face.


End file.
